Shikiori no Hane
"Wings of the four seasons" is an original song by Perma. Following the concept of its album If the World, the song is based on the Japanese folktale The Grateful Crane. It is also featured on the album Mistletoe ~Kamigami no Yadorigi~ and the compilation V Love 25 -Imagination-. It has reached the Hall of Fame. Background A crane (Erina) was rescued by a cross-dressing woman (Alice) when hunting. Grateful, the crane visited the latter in her human form and the two fell in love and married. But one day the cross-dressing woman fell sick, and because they were unable to afford medicine, the crane began to weave cloth with her own feathers and sell the cloth for money. Lyrics Japanese English From wintery slopes above the world below Like feathers shimmering white; fluttering falling snow Just the two together waiting embracing tight Frozen breath, hand in hand; a tiny village at night "This snow has come again, just like that day back then" You whisper with a smile as we think to when we met Flushing red I hid my face away from the heat Sheltered in the shadows cast by your sleeve over me Finally spring has come again Together with the birds I sing a chorus with this endless breath of happiness "When you sing, everything's beautiful" are the words you said to me That alone, those words you spoke, brought me joy that I could not express "If there's a day my voice has gone away; if I can't sing anymore, Would you still be here with me; would you still love me as you did before?" "But of course," was your reply to me as you smiled gently And I knew if I'm with you, I would wish for nothing more One summer afternoon when leaves were dappled blue You tired as your sickness left you weaker than you knew What we had living together could not afford Remedies that were needed for curing you So day by painful day, with no more time to waste, While weaving at the loom I close my eyes and keep my faith With these hands I fight the fluttering autumn leaves Unlike their death, I couldn't let your life slip away And so the seasons turn with time The summer ending echoes with the chorus of the crickets chirping their goodbyes "You hold beauty in your fingertips" are the words you said to me Though you cradle my wounded hands while your own were cold as winter ice... "If there's a day my hands have lost their glow and I can't weave anymore Would you still be here with me; would you still love me as you did before?" "But of course" was your reply to me as you coughed into your sleeve And your hands, so much larger as they held the pain within my own No time to sleep, I need to weave, I need to heal you somehow --Ah, in the chilly sunset's breeze-- I'm racing time, it's flying by, your medication for its worth --Swaying there decaying fruit slowly-- More, just a little more, just a little; Racing against the leaves fluttering --On and on again, dying out, 'til the end-- Keep fighting 'til my fingers are nothing... Weaving until the feathers are all gone.. "If there's a day when I am not the same, not human anymore, Would you still be here with me; would you still love me as you did before?" To be honest I still fear the truth so I left it all untold Reaching out, drifting down, the final feather falls alone... "But of course" I whisper smiling just as I have done before Keep my promise to embrace you; without wings I'll love you even more And that crane which once so beautifully had taken flight that winter day I'll remember for forever how you spread your wings and soared And as always, for forever, 'til the end I'll love you as beforeCategory:Songs